Wild Ons
by DefendTheUndefended
Summary: Okay so kinda AU Kyuubii never attacked. Boy appears out of no where at the gates to Konaha. When the boy is taken to the Hokage, the Hokage seems to know the boy and trust him. The Hokage gives the boy a place to stay, and entrance into the ninja academy. Six years later the boy is in a team.Where did the blonde come from? Why is he so familiar with the Hokage? I suck at summaries
1. Welcome to the New

**Okay** **hope** **you** **enjoy** **this** **.** **I** **have** **too** **many** **ideas** **running** **around** **in** **my** **head** **for** **new** **stories** **,** **but** **having** **a** **hard** **time** **with** **updates** **!** **Oh** **well** **home** **you** **enjoy** **.** **Also** **shout out** **to** **all** **my** **viewers** **who** **comment** **you** **give** **me** **confidence** **!**  
 **Enjoy** **!**

 **Disclaimer** **I'll** **only** **say** **this** **once** **so** **deal** **with** **it** **!:** **I** **do** **not** **own** **Naruto** **or** **Bleach** **! (** **Wish** **I** **did** **though** ***** **goes** **and** **sulks** **in** **corner** ***)**  
 **-**

 **(** **Six** **years** **after** **Saratubi** **became** **Hokage** **.** **This** **info** **isn't** **important** **but** **I** **say** **anyways** **!)**

It was seemingly a normal day for the village hidden in the leaf. The sun was shining. **(** **A** **/** **N** **cliché** **right** **?)** Children where running around playing, while their parents chatted.

At the gate of the village what appeared to be a six year old boy stood after asking to see the Hokage. The ninja shrugged it off and told the blonde 'Sure why not' and started to lead the boy to the Hokage's office.

Once there he respectively greeted the Hokage and left the child with the man and the one ANBU member standing by his side. The older man and six year old starred at each other for what seemed like eternity in till they both started to laugh slightly.

"Well well old man. It looks you haven't changed much." The boy said with a smirk.

"Hehe I guess not...but Naruto...you have..well..changed?" He greeted then asked the child now known as Naruto.

The child rolled his eyes then replied with sarcasm, "Ha-ha very funny Saratubi," but then became a bit more serious and started to pull a scroll out of his pocket. The ANBU beside the Hokage tensed but a hand from the Hokage made him relax. "Alright. I'm assuming that Old Man Yama sent word of my arrival ahead of time, but he also gave me this to give to you, regarding the requests that need to be regarded for me to complete my _'_ _task'_ _."_ Naruto said as he tossed the scroll to he older man.

He read it and agreed to all of the simple requests from the boys leader. He sent the ANBU to fulfill them and went back to looking at the blonde boy.

"So what's with being a child Naruto?" He asks.

"Well as the letter from Old Man Yama said I will be staying here for a while and it wouldn't make sense to those around me if, as the years went by, my body seemed unchanging. So call this an experiment gone..well...right!" The blonde responds "And besides one of the ones who is a possibility will be in the academy. And also graduating in six years correct?"

"Yea it takes six years to finish the academy, and I guess you being a child makes sense. But if you are you might want to lose the smart, knowing, leader personality you are showing."

"Yes I know that, I actually have something set up for that, the only time it won't be used is when I'm reporting in or talking to you..old friend." The blonde said with a small but visible smile.

The old man chuckled "Yes it is good to see you as well. Old Friend." Just then the ANBU reappeared to report that the small but strange requests have been fulfilled. The Hokage nodded then handed Naruto a set of keys, and an envelope that contained a map of the village.

Naruto gladly took it with a muttered thank you. And looked over the map, after a while he nodded, then folded and put the paper in his jacket. He bowed to him once more before heading to what will be his home for the next several years. Once he got there he looked around it.

 **-** **Naruto's** **POV-**

 _'_ _Hmm_ _its_ _not_ _bad_ _._ _But_ _there_ _are_ _some_ _gaps_ _in_ _the_ _lockdown_ _,_ _I_ _can_ _fix_ _that_ _with_ _Kido_ _traps_ _though_ _'_ I thought as I started setting them up.

Once I was finished I went into the bedroom and sat on the bed. I pulled out the storage scroll and released the four items inside.

The first item was a simple soul pager. The second item was my captains coat. _'_ _It_ _was_ _actually_ _nice_ _,_ _for_ _once_ _,_ _that_ _Kuroshuji_ _actually_ _made_ _a_ _coat_ _for_ _me_ _that_ _would_ _grow_ _as_ _this_ _body_ _does_ _..._ _well_ _maybe_ _Old_ _Man_ _Yama_ _had_ _something_ _to_ _do_ _with_ _that'_ I thought and sweat dropped at the mental image of the Head Captain holding Kuroshuji at sword point to get him to do something.

I sighed then looked at the third item, which was a small box. I picked it up and opened it to make sure its content was still intact. Indeed. Inside sat a small Hell Butterfly, waiting patiently for its owners call to transfer a message. I sighed again and placed the box down on the nightstand. The hell butterfly awoke from the movement and started slowly opening and closing its wings.

I watched it for a while before leaning back onto the headboard. I closed my eyes for a minute in till I heard two familiar and welcomed voices in my mind.

 _"_ _Cub_ _you_ _should_ _get_ _some_ _rest_ _,_ _now_ _that_ _you_ _are_ _here_ _and_ _have_ _safe_ _guarded_ _this_ _place_ _._ _You_ _have_ _to_ _get up early in the morning, even though you are used to that, act_ _like_ _a_ _kid_ _tomorrow,_ _and_ _also_ _enter_ _the_ _academy_ _._ _Me_ _and_ _Kōe_ **_(_** ** _AN_** **_Kōe_** **_pronounced_** ** _:_** ** _co_** ** _)_** _won't_ _become_ _physical_ _beings_ _in till_ _the_ _morning_ _so_ _you_ _don't_ _need_ _to_ _worry_ _."_ Came the voice of Shin _(_ _ ** **AN Shin pronounced:****_ ****Shh-Inn**** ** **)**** one of the two of the Zanpokuto spirits that reside inside Naruto's soul.

 _'_ _I_ _know_ _Shin_ _don't_ _worry_ _I_ _plan_ _too_ _right_ _now_ _actually_ _.'_ I thought as I layed down I opened my eyes to find myself laying on the ground in the snowy mountain lands of my inner world. I saw Shin and Kōe the two wolves that are my Zanpokuto come up to me and curl up around me.

I sighed comfortably, embraced by their warmth, and fell contently asleep. Waiting for the next hectic day in this new adventure to come.

 **-**  
 **Hope** **you** **enjoy** **this** **!** **I** **hope** **to** **go** **far** **with** **it** **!**


	2. Profile

**I own Naruto's Zanpokuto please don't steal it!**

This is a profile for Naruto's Zanpokuto.

Name: Shinku no Kongou-seki

Pronunciation: Shin-que no Con-go  
S-eck-ē

Dual wield

-Looks-

Dormant: Two Normal Katanas

Shikai/Awakened: The blades become longer and the hilt disappears. On the handle bandages are wrapped and when Naruto holds takes hold of it the bandages wrap around his hand up to his elbow, when Naruto wants to let go of the sword the bandages will unwrap itself, when it does wrap itself and unwrap itself it is extremely fast and strong, and obeys way the wielder wants. The blades become an unbreakable diamond and becomes see through and can only be seen if the light hits it at a certain angle. The sword increases Naruto's senses and speed exponentially.

Bankai: Basically almost the same as shikai. It increases Naruto's speed and senses again by tenfold. And Naruto's two Zanpokuto spirits appear when bankai is done. If Naruto calls one of the spirits names and holds a sword out to that spirit, it lends Naruto its power and abilities. Naruto gains features like a wolf tail and ears in bankai. If he wants to Naruto can say both of the spirits names and can becomes the Guardian of the Wolfs. Which appears as a black and white wolf with blue and red eyes, and markings. The wolf stands over (hmm a little bit bigger than the size of the Kyuubii), even though the wolf is that big it is still extremely fast. (Like really really really fast) Naruto can also change the size of the wolf. If he doesn't want to be a wolf the blades become even longer as well as increase his speed and senses, it also gives him, along with the ears and tail, fangs and claws.

Naruto's sword also uses crystals/diamonds as its weapon. A wound from his sword and he can eject a certain crystal into the body to do different things.

Crimson/Ruby: Naruto can control the victims body, at his own will.

Jade: Poisons the body in the area or limb that was wounded.

Aquamarine: Tranquilizer or Paralyzer

Sword Spirits: Appears as two wolfs. One of them is Black and has red eyes with red designs/markings around them that branch out to the ears. The black ones name is Kōe.

The second is a white one with blue eyes with blue designs/markings around them that branch out to the ears. This one's name is Shin.

Special Ability's that can happen even if the Zanpokuto is dormant, but only if Naruto wants it: Kōe and Shin can appear in the material world as real wolfs but they still keep their personalities, and can talk as well and are slightly bigger than normal wolfs. And if they want to can turn human but they like to stay as wolfs. They spend most of their time out and by their master's side. This causes no drain on Naruto's body, so they are able to stay out as long as they want.


	3. Please Help

Hello everyone. Sorry not an update, but I've gotten ticked off so I'm taking matters into my own hands.

I need a Beta writer desperately.

I had an offer several months to a year ago, and I regret immensely turning them down. The only reason I did was because I was scared. I was scared because I had a 'kinda' Beta before and they stole one of my stories and posted it on their own account. It blew up into this huge huge conflict because I tried to claim it back. When the site it was posted on got involved, I got accused of attempted theft. Which was ridiculous, because I even sent the site screenshots of all of our conversations that proved I was the original writer.

I still was accused and I was given the ultimatum of handing over the chapters I 'stole' in other words the chapters I had written and hadn't sent to the thief yet or be kicked off of the site that I had been using for 5 years and at the time had my only copies of my stories on it.

I did the logical thing. I handed it over.

I feel as if I got the last laugh though because some of my more loyal followers noticed and went to town hating on the story that the thief tried to continue to write. And I did go back and read it, it ended up being really horrible and nowhere near what I had wanted to do with it but the thief was so embarrassed that he had been called out by readers, the site still didn't care, that he took it down in embarrassment.

As far as I know he left the site completely after that and I haven't seen him on any other.

But now I feel like I can trust a real Beta, and I need one desperately.

I have messaged several over PM on here but none of them have responded. It's been about a month since I started searching and I'm tired of waiting.

If you are interested please PM on this site or message me through the social networking app Kik. My username for kik is DTU16.

Please help me find someone to help me!

Also please be mindful that I've never really had a real Beta. So please forgive me if I do something wrong...

Thank you!

~D


End file.
